A child's canvas
by oh.look.IT'SSNOWING
Summary: two men. both orphans. different worlds. but somehow they mangae to cross eachothers paths, can the help oneanother. this has a little bit of every genre...enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Water drops!

She can hear water drops along with smelling a revolting stench; something rotten she supposes. Groggily, she cracked her eyes open. A hard cold floor under her, ropes were wrapped tightly around her wrists; sure thing that would leave nasty marks for a while!. ' where am I' she thought. Trying to focus with a pounding headache is undoubtedly hard, but she have to put all of this in one side now. What is this place?, where is she?, and what bought her here in the first place?; bound down like a lowbred horse. Squeezing her eyes, she tried to remember. The last thing that came up that she and her bodyguard arrived to Los Angles, met her escort in the airport and…

(flashback)

 _" Himiko Kawasaki?" a young blonde man greeted her with a question, spikey thick golden locks were dancing with the wind of the private airstrip. He had that uninterested look on his face, which was decorated with three whisker like marks on his right cheek, Himiko assumed it was an old injury that defied to heal 'till now. Hands shuffling in his suit pants, he raised his eyebrows impatiently , waiting for her confirmation._

 _In convenience, she nodded. Might of have rudely staring she was._

 _"officer Jack Berns. L.A.P.D" he greeted monotonously . holding his hand out for her to shake, but her big bodyguard: kenji, who was on her right, stepped in front of her preventing them both from making any contact._

 _" Its lady Kawasaki sir, and may I see your identification card?"_

 _Despite the size difference between Kenji and officer Berns, the blonde didn't even waver or even blink, instead. when she managed to peek like a little girl over her bodyguard's shoulder , he held an apathetic expression . circular dark blue eyes that Himiko swore she saw before, traveled up and down Kenji._

 _" you must certainly can." He uttered. Placing his right hand under his expensive black suit, flashing a silver stamp ring hugging his index finger, he handed the ID card to the large man in front of her._

 _While Kenji eyed over the plastic card, Jack continued to introduce himself, dreary eyes not leaving Kenji alone. "the L.A Government sent me as an escort for you" the blank stare was dragged on her now " lady Kawasaki", back on Kenji "the orders say that I have to drive you safely to a press confess before handing you to another escort that would take you to the hotel." Drawly, he finished._

 _" am sorry officer, but I personally talked to the security head earlier, and he stated I would be escorted straight to the hotel, for; you see, am terribly tired." She said smiling._

 _A smile Himiko was forced to give throughout her life. A smile that would win anything. A Fake smile which was taught to her by her own husband._

 _The young spike haired blonde shrugged. " change of palns." He said simply. Snatching his ID card from Kenji, he gave them his back, walking. He had the rest of his hair bound into a low ponytail, long enough to reach his shoulder blades._

 _She frowned at his back. This boy has some attitude. "but…"_

 _Turning back, he sighed; visibly annoyed, looking straight at Himiko. " am sorry lady Kawasaki, but the chief of L.A.P.D phoned me himself an hour ago, giving me an order to squire you urgently to the city hall for a press confess. interviewers are waiting." He said through his teeth " you wouldn't desire for the American public to get the wrong image of Japan would you lady Kawasaki" the young officer smirked, giving them his back again._

 _" what press confess precisely, and why I am not informed earlier?!" she asked, taking her sun glasses off anxiously. Her bodyguard sensed her tension._

 _Jack spun to them. "excuse me!…." lifting his eyebrow with displeasure. "do you want me ask the chief lady Kawasaki?" he tapped his ear wire. Seemingly, he couldn't take enough calling her with her last name._

 _Clearing his throat, Kenji got her attention and whispered. " ma'am, he is only an escort . I don't think he has any further information. Officer Berns is just following orders."_

 _Himiko sighed, running her fingers through her indigo long hair. " No….it's alright, I will go"_

 _"tsk! Honestly, right this way."_

 _What an abruptness._

 _By looking to her escort's back, following him, Himoiko noticed that his gait smooth and calm. Too calm._

 _" have we met before MR. Berns?" she blurted without thinking._

 _Without turning his head to address her, he voiced " nope!"_

 _But the middle aged woman was sure she did. Somewhere._

 _" hope in" his voice cut through her line of thoughts, opening the back seat door of a black Marcedes._

 _Forcing a smile, she thanked him and got in the car. Kenji decided to sit with her at the back, and while doing that, he was calling the bodyguards they hired in L.A._

 _The door of the driver's seat opened, and officer Berns stepped in. she heard him confirming to someone through his ear phone, gathered her from the airport and there will be there soon. peeking at the review mirror, the indigo haired woman could only see his lower part of his face. She just couldn't manage to quite staring at the young male. And what's wrong with that un nerving smirk of his, why would he smir…._

 _Before she could finish that thought, Himiko heard a click sound, and the next thing the car was foggy. Before Attempting to voice a question on what was happening, lady Kawaski was out of consciousness._

(end of flashback)

"kenji…" Himiko called softly for her big muscling redeemer. "Kenji?..." she croaked again. Her throat aches for water.

Bright light hit straight for her eyes, squirming. She tried to shield them using her hair when she turned her head to one side. Footsteps were approaching from her left. Himiko's strange lavender eyes were tempted to peek through her dark locks, but the lights were too damn bright! She couldn't anything for the they were only focused on her. And that's when her senses decided to come back, taking in her surroundings she tried not to panic. Her wrists along with her ankles were tightly wrapped behind her, sitting on hard cold concrete, head spinning from that strange fog she sniffed. She was kidnapped.

" your finally awake."

She hear a male's voice say. Panic lavender eyes searched for the person responsible of it, but alas!. " who are you?" she barked, thankfully. Her mouth isn't gagged, and she managed to not cough for her throat was dry.

Chuckling was the man. And then he came to view. Its that black expensive looking suit again!. The as her escort was wearing. "who are you?" she dared to ask again.

" your worst nightmare." Finally responding he continued. "and I'll be the one asking question. K?"

Himiko Kawasaki started to shake. Yes, it was her escort!, but what is he doing?. Wasn't he supposed to take her to that so called press confess? She knew something is not right from the very beginning.

"okay?" harm was clear in his voice.

"o…okay." she whispered.

Pulling something which sounded like a chair, the _maybe_ young officer sat on it, she still can't see his face for it was covered by the shadows. He pushed a worn out picture toward her. It held a couple, the woman was holding a baby, both were smiling sincerely.

It….its Kushina and her husband. She was shocked, why would a picture of her best friend be with this man. Her best friend would never have known kidnapers.

Kushina was a kind, funny spirited person , who just has that very loving personality that Himiko found it endearing, and was grateful that she was Kushina Namakazi's best friend…..until that horrifying event happened…

"judging by your face… you knew them." Her kidnaper said slightly amused. She looked up and nodded with a frown.

"how did you get their picture?" she narrowed her eyes and then they widened when she came to realization "you're the one who killed them" she yelled.

Suddenly, Her back was slammed to the wall behind her, she cried in pain by how hard her back was slammed. Opening her eyes slowly she was welcomed with a very angry young man.

Wait those eyes…those circular dark blue eyes. Now she recognizes who is this person. This young lad is a spitting replica of Kushina's husband…

"Minato" she asked meekly. The blond boy growled at her, letting her go and slide down the wall, he stepped back.

"so you did know them".

Looking up at him, wincing at the pain in her back. He looks so much like Minato.. but didn't Minato… _die!_

"first question.." he held his left index finger, walking around her "how was your relationship with the Namakaze's?" he came to a holt waiting for her answer.

Her mind was spinning, why does this person, who looks a copy of Minato, ask about his own family. is this some kind of a sick joke.

The blond boy sighed and bent down to be as the same eye level as her. "look here lady. I don't have all day for you.. so answer the question quickly ..and I won't kill you painfully" he placed a sharp knife against her neck for emphasis.

She gulped and looked up at him, she understood that he was not a patient person, so she might just give him what he needs , and pray not to harm her.

"Ku..kushina was m..my best friend from w..when we were k..kids , we grow u..p with each other.. our h..husbands worked together. But when we both got married. W..we started to less m..meet with each other d..due to our husbands". She said shakily.

"what do you mean due to our husbands" the blond raised his eyebrow at her.

"when m..me and hi…hiashi married, he started come along with me w…when I..I visit KU…kushina" It was starting to be hard for her to breath "and when e…ver he m..meets Minato… they start to argue.. so I…I decided to stop visiting Ku..Kushina like i…I used to be..because of my husband's behavior". she finished panting heavily.

He removed the knife from her neck, but not before drawing some blood." What were they arguing about?" he asked calmly.

" I don't know… I don't know….i don't know…" she kept repeating in a whisper.

"Oh common! am sure you remember something" he mocked. " perhaps I can refresh your memory". Standing up, he smirked, and walked up to her placing a tape on her mouth. She tried calling for help but to avail.

Flashing her a mad man face he turned around taking his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. he returned to the darkness, Picked something up and came back with a terrifying view.

A very beaten up 'Kanji' ,his right ear out of its place, blood covering his face, clothes were ripped. And when her eyes sled to his cut open abdomen , she actually vomited on the tape and caused her to struggle breathing. It was inhuman to do such a thing. she couldn't think anymore, this image will surly hunt her in the future. Himiko tried to scream, tears were running down her cheeks.

Now, her own vomit is chocking her, her consciousness is fading. Is this how the dear lord is punishing her for her sins? His greatness is the only who knows how hard she prayed for forgiveness. Is this how she is going to die?. Asphyxiated?, or just like Kenji!, her guts out in this rotten… _somewhere_ for the flies to feast on?

What an irony. Himiko felt like cackling.

But abruptly, the tape ripped off of her mouth, stoutly she coughs, heaving for breath, dark sleeks fell over her shoulders, she felt the sinister young man, the perfect young copy of Minato, abducing down to her. The Japanese woman barely can raise her blurry stare at him, the wall behind prevented her from scooping further away…

"I finally found you!" he muttered. As if talking to himself.

They were so firm, his eyes; his dark crystal eyes, its glare _so strong._ Demanding, capturing hers.

"j..just onegai.. onegai, am losing my sanity" she begged, tears shazing her sight. " you aren't Minato…just ..just _who are you?"_ all she wants to know, is her best friend alive or not?

"answer me!" his yell echoed through the vacant place, strong hands clutches her 100,000 yen worth sweater, elevating her sharply off the ground, unaffected by her weight. " . . ?. answer the damn question now, or I'll rip your head off of your body."

Himiko felt something wet sliding down between her legs, she was shaking, might of just die from fright. No need to tire himself and verbalize his threat.

This person, no!. this _monster._ Is scary plaintive as that. Though, looking through these exquisite irises, her terrified gaze can see what is behind them, what this man is _seemingly_ hiding.

 _Lost, deviousness,_ and even _panic._

And for a strange reason sees her daughter. Her dear dear Hinata. Her sunshine, or as everyone have been calling her; _your dead child._ Her beautiful smiling, bright expressions flashed in Himiko's mind. She tries to smile along but, cannot.

' _Hinata' around her turbid thought_ Himiko felt herabductor tightens his grip on her, what he said next through his clenched teeth haven't surprised her one bit…

" he is the one whom have paid for your riddance, your dear husband. Lord Kawasaki."

Himiko's awareness of what surrounds her is fading, her eyes drifting closed. If the man before her asked for her revenge, she would gladly utter whatever she knows, maybe by doing so god will expiate her awful sins, which were originally done by her silence for her husband's crimes. She was the cause of them all. Latching on the little life she has left, Himiko whispered difficultly "Minato Nara was the general commander of the Japanese army, a..and the fi..first adviser for the Defence m..minster" deep inhale. "whereas m..m..my husband was a m..mere…."

"…soldier" the blonde continued for her, she figured he predefines information holds her husband's life, and how he climbed his way to the top chairs of the ministry. Lowering her to the stony ground again, the young blonde leaned her not so gently against the wall, sinking to her eye level, and sternly gazing into her like he have been doing earlier, Himiko knew what is he rushing her to speak about, that little secret detail, for she has not time left. Chest rising and falling frantically , she murmured.

" Hiashi keeps ….something …hidden in his s..afe, a..assests between t..he silver m..made sakura trees in ….our mantion… _something_ made by…Ku..Kushina" how foolish was Hiashi. When one day he came to her at 4 a.m. in the morning stanching of thick cigars and upscaled sake, stating to her with a wild look on his heavy creased face that he found what her dreadful friend had created, and now he is celebrating!, and where he is going to stew it away from the eyes to see.

He tardily broke into a triumphal smirk: the young man, making the scars on his slightly tanned face crinkle. Drifting his view to his watch hugging his left wrist to see the time, he stood up, walking to the chair and cuffed his jacket to get rid of any dust. Without turning to face her, busy on wearing, he informs her that she has one minute and thirty-two seconds to free herself to scatter out from this place before it collapses on top of her head. And how she has to considers it a token for her generous corporation. _if_ she lives that is. With that he left, not one withdrawing step can be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the plot line. ^^

Author's note after the chapter's end. (wink..wink)

Chapter 2

Persisted Memories!

 _"_ _sasuke, am leaving tomorrow for a mission. Sorry, but I won't be able to train you today"_

 _"_ _but nii-san…" a young boy whined. "Iruka sensei is going to teach us how to throw kunais tomorrow,_ _ **everybody**_ _knows you're the best at it, that's why I need your help"_

 _the older brother who was sitting on the tatami terrace chuckled. "you are already good at it imouto." his deep voice stated while ruffling sasuke's black hair_ _ **.**_

 ** _"_** _I know I know.." drawling. " but I want to be the best. Like you nii-san, and also to beat all the boys in my class" sasuke exclaimed, making exaggerated ninja moves. He asks his older brother to asset him on his training again, but the jet black haired teenager only smiled and beckoned him to come closer, sasuke's pouting face brightened and ran to his brother's side, for him to receive a tight tap on his forehead by his nii- san's fingers._

 _"_ _sorry sasuke, next time."_

 _"_ _nii-saaan I told you not to this Anymore." Sulkily, the young sibling said, rubbing the sore spot._

 _Chuckling at his imouto's antics, the teenager turns to stare at the fish pond in front of them. sasuke noticed the sudden change of mood, how odd!, nii-san seems like he gained ten more years of life..he looks tired, troubled. Before he asks what was wrong, a dense voice which belonged to his father ' Fugaku' interrupted both him, and the peaceful quietness. " Itachi, I want to have a word with you". The little boy turned to his brother's blank face, when Itachi silently stood from the porch, completely ignoring to make any eye contact with father, heading for the family meeting room. Sasuke could only stare at nii-san's back. For some reason he felt worried. His father no longer in sight probably he followed Itachi._

 _"_ _nii-san.."_

in the middle of the Uchiha clan cemetery, way past midnight , with the heavy rain shuttering on the asphalt, a figure stood.

Lighting struck.

A 182 cm tall, lean, young man appears. Uchiha sasuke; 19 years old now, hands deep in his dress trousers. His teeth often grits, and his coal black eyes stares contently at the grave stone in front of him.

"they called for me, nii-san. They need the Uchiha's aid once again. " He mutters, sighing. His right hand drifts through his drenched dark locks. "sometimes I wonder how you did it, you know." Shifting in his step. "but this time.." he nods his head in determination. "this time am sure that something in this case is going to lead me to them."

Sasuke lifts his head up to face the heavy rain, and closes his eye lids. He has to get going, the weather isn't getting any better, soon the roads will close to avoid any car accidents. Besides, he has to be in the police department urgently. " I will visit soon nii-san." He exits the cemetery. the grave in which sasuke left reads; in the memory of Uchiha Itachi.

XxxxX

Cigarette number five have finished in less than an hour, wow! he sure broke the record. Lighting up number six, he inhaled deeply satisfied by the nicotine invading his senses, taking his stress away, which was caused not by his fucked up life, but also by his nerve wrecking, fretted yeah!, he'll smoke, he would even drink if he has the chance. And the most thing that drives him to do such things, that every time he steps foot in that department's floor, Sasuke could hear the other 'fellow' workers whisper _bullshit_ about him. how he gained his status by sheer luck, that he is too young to be a detective. What a lucky son of a bitch, they would mutter, for him to be an Uchiha and to obtain such a rank.

Uchiha Sasuke is known to be a calm, collective, patient , man. in some situations, but these fuckers are testing his water. It makes his blood boil every time he hears them shitting and judging his life because he is only from that clan. What do they even know about him huh? That he is an Uchiha brat? That he would always have his place in the police department no matter what he does?. Or do they know all about what he has been through? From the day his _entire clan_ have perished, To the day he received the detective badge?. Well, they don't!.

They do not know all the tears he let out on that funeral day, or the day he was announced as an orphan. The last living Uchiha at the age of seven, or the days he spent training every kind of martial arts known to man, invented by both his clan and other ancients families, until his breath was out of his lungs, and the sweat covering every single bit of his body. Living alone, government sending him advisers and other people he had never gave a mind on acknowledging them. the only thing filling his mind from then and now is to avenge the Uchiha. And most importantly; Itachi. because he knows, and every freaking liar who told him that they have just died, knows, the Uchiha had had not banned by accident. His not going to dwell on that. Now; he is running out of cigarette supply, he has to buy another pack soon.

Leaning back on his underground metro seat which is heading for central Tokyo, Sasuke rubbed his temples with his right thumb while holding his last tobacco stick between his two fingers. Damn it! his head won't stop pounding.

" excuse me sir, can't you see the sign? It reads do not smoke."

Coal black eyes drifts towards the source of the squeaky voice, across from his seat, a woman with short brown hair, probably in her mid-thirties was sitting , and looking at him with a disgusted face. Sasuke was about to say to her to mind her own business when he noticed two small boys standing next to her. They both looked alike, but one of them looked older than the other, and both were wearing the karate robes, staring at him curiously. Not In the mood to deal with Pickering mothers, he putts the half smoked cig. Between his lips, and waved his hands in front of his ears making 'I am death' sign, looking at her with a bored expression, a cloud of smoke went out, the brunet's eyes widened, and gave him a sympathetic smile. Mouthing an apology, she stood with her kids, and chose another seat.

Surpassing a smirk, sasuke looked away and continued to smoke. It always works, not one person he tricked him with that plagiarism , did he used his brain and pointed to sasuke whatever sign that person wanted him to see, so Sasuke can understand him. they would just say sorry, and sit somewhere else. The worst misfortune is the one that makes you lough!

15 minutes later, the young detective looked at his watch, he'll be in Tokyo soon. Glancing back at the woman and her boys, who is sitting far away from him now next to the metro doors. The older boy was calmly teaching his younger brother how to punch correctly, while the young one kept huffing and whining about never going to get it right, but what surprised sasuke the most is that how the boy ,who was the instructor, slowly and patiently shows his little brother how to do it probably. The seen dogged deep in sasuke's memories, when Itachi used to teach him the basic karate.

'nii-san…'

The sound of the metro stopping cut through his line of thoughts. Shaking his head, sasuke reached for his black neck jacket. Making his way through the aisle, the young Uchiha's phone rang. Glimpsing at the number he frowned. 'what does he want?'. He answered with a grunt. " your late sasuke." A calm steady voice replied.

Snarling. " wow! Its hard to hear such thing from the royal king of lateness himself."

The man from the other line chuckled. " well, you might be very much late then."

"humph.."

" just get your ass here fast kid, you know we have a problem."

With a grunt sasuke hung up, he stood in front of the sliding doors , waiting for them to open. The Uchiha detective was wearing his jacket , when he smirked. The look on the brunette mother was not missed , she probably heard him talking over the phone, and figured he is not as deaf as he claimed to be. Her mouth is open, eyes were blinking with confusion, adjusting his long culler sasuke turned to face the mother, not hiding his snidely smirk anymore, and winked at the brunette.

Departing the metro, the uchiha snickers at the woman's now angry face.

"hm..".

XxxxX

Thirteen years ago, Nihon or Japan have been going through rapid vicissitudes. Starting from the sudden, shocking news of the Uchiha clan massacre. whom famous Japanese folk tales have had variously mentioned. how they have reunited after long, wasteful wars with the Senju great clan who both were responsible of Japan's existence. This tribute, of course, is a myth and a mere legend. The two clans _did_ subsist though. The well-known Nara clan is said to be a branch of the senju. They have been really attached to the Uchiha, so for the Nara, the news was revolting.

In 2002, at three a.m. Monday morning, the Kyoto locals heard loud howling coming from the Uchiha compound, they have gathered at the gate to find it open, a horrific view welcomed them. Uchiha's were on the floor, every one of them had blood leaking from him or her, scattered all over the compound. It was like an army have barged at them and slayed them all. And because almost all the Uchiha ran the police force at that time, the people did not know who to call. Police from other towns arrived with detectives, At 4 a.m. and after investigating, Kakashi Hataki, a close friend of the main family and an old partner to the older heir of the Uchiha clan, Itachi. have found a six year old boy; the younger heir and the second child of chief Fugaku, the leader of the Uchiha, alive. Amongst the corpses , No signs of blood, but passed out and hardly breathing. Detective Kakashi took him personally to the hospital in where the young Sasuke was wheeled immediately to the ICU.

It was strange, the Uchiha, detective Kakashi have had pondered; for them _all_ to leave the police station in on go. Were they assembling for some kind of an activity? Was it a celebration?. What exactly happened?

two weeks right after the terrible accident, Saratubi Hiruzen: the prime minster of Japan at that period, explained to the world through a press confers what the detectives have gathered, which was for the Japanese public insufficient and indefinite news. He illustrated that the night before the massacre, the Uchiha were having a clan meeting, and were genocide. alas! That's all they came up with. Who have done the action? No one knows.

every one stopped talking about the gruesome event. Maybe they were just afraid to _have_ it in their daily conversations, but the shrill of a either a group of people or a terrorist organization who were capable to wipe such a strong clan was always at the back of the Japanese's head. and then there was the question of why Uchiha Sasuke is kept alive? Have they over looked him?, but soon it was forgotten.

Close after the massacre, for there wasn't a stable police station, the Yakuza were having the freedom on doing whatever they please and bought chaos to Kyoto city, and grew stronger roots, no police man dared to have the government sent him/her to create a police station there, the Yakuza were hard to handle.

Thankfully though, the prime minster found the right people to hire, from the Nara clan came two sergeants; one was the next leader of the said clan and the other was an orphan who the Nara took him as one of them. Shikaku and Minato Nara. They were young but were very much suitable. The town folk, at first, were pessimistic, but soon Kyoto have created a police force consists mostly of Nara's clan members. Also detective Kakashi Hatake was hired there to help. Of whom Minato had trained.

2004 held a number of consolations, countable earthquakes hit the country one after another. Many families lost their members, more than 3000 were injured. Thousands fled from their homes, to be registered as refugees in Tokyo, Kyoto, and other close by cities. And more over, damage was caused to the economy…

XxxxX

Tokyo police department, _or_ in between two brackets; the order room of the central sector. Japan.

" what do you think is going on? The whole facility is in a state of a hectic zoo!." A sergeant asked his partner. " _and_ for commander Hatake to _be_ here at such late hour when he usually does not is fantastically odd. It must be big."

His much shorter partner turned to him with his eyebrows in his fore head, " you mean you haven't heard?, the hyuuga are throwing a fit again at us."

The sergent's facial expression changed. " oh for god's sake, Nakamura! what is it this time?"

Nakamura gave his friend a look and pulled his chair, tiredly, he sat down. " not clear for me either. But the commander sent for detectives."

" heh! You better go home early and hug you wife a good bye, Hatake is sure gonna hand us missions tomorrow." The taller Sargent snickered.

" you probably right!" Nakamure sighed.

Seconds past before the exclaim of ' hey! And how come you knew all that and I didn't?"

" that's because you sleep all the freaking time you idiot!"

The commissioner general of the central sector, tapped her carefully painted nails impatiently on the big mahogany table. She eyed the clock hanging on the underground meeting room..again!

Fifteen past five…

" he is worse than you."

Her assistant and the silver haired commander's sweat glided at the back of their neck from the definite threat of their boss: Tsunade. Growling, she continued . " why haven't I fire you both yet?."

" heh! Tsunade sama you should try to be more patient." Shizune, her assistant, coaxed.

" aww come on Tsunade sama, don't compare me to him. I would be on time if…"

" if I don't bump onto someone or _something_ needing help. You should praise me Tsunade hime not fret me like disobedient child!." In a travesty manner, a man with two up sided fangs tattoo across his either cheeks, continued for c. Hatake.

" you should search for a better excuse commander, one that would be more reasonable." Another man with slightly bushy hair, wearing rounded sunglasses, Scrutiny spoke. From across the rounded table.

Another man, quite young, a Nara member he looked, drawled. His head resting in his fisted hand. " it became a lousy drag hearing that every single time, Kakashi."

" traitors." Kakashi mumbled.

" how about we all calm down." Shizune reasoned. "maybe, detectives, mr. Uchiha have encountered something and held him.."

" for two stinking hours!?" C.G Tsunade glowered.

Couldn't take the rising tension in the room anymore, the ebony haired assistant tactically came up with ' am going to wait for him outside.' And walked out to her desk.

The Nara, Shikamaru, asked. " how about you just inform us the reason why we're here?".

" yeah, my butt's starting to cringe." the brown haired, with the strange tatoo, kiba Inuzuka ,flaunted.

Inhaling and exhaling heavily the blonde C.G, nodded " alright". She pushed her self forward to interlace her fingers and rest her elbows on the table. " it's the Hyuuga."

Different three reactions were revealed, only Kakashi calmly took the news, he already knew what's happening.

" Hiashi sent me several threats. Regarding his lost wife."

" lost wife?" while crossing his arm, the enigmatic Abarume clan individual questioned.

" yes detective." The army commander tried to explain. " the north and south ruler Hiashi accuses the central sector of kidnapping and likely murdering Himiko Hyuuga, the accuser's wife."

"sounds like a calumniate to me." Kiba snickered.

Tsunade glared at him. " yes, but if we don't do anything about it, the northerners are going to fire missiles at us. And probably declare a war."

" general, its obvious that it's a claim from him and his council." Shikamaru discussed. " they're just finding a reason to bomb Tokyo."

" and the other cities under the central sector's system." Abarume Shino finished.

Kakashi stood up. " indeed its clear that's what they want, but the elderly council demanded an investigation, before we declare any military action."

" they don't want any Japanese blood to spill anymore."

the honey brown eyed general nodded. " you are right detective Nara, and that's why we sent for…"

shizune's knock interrupted them, " excuse me Tsunade sama, but detective Uchiha have arrived."

Everyone with in the meeting room let out a breath of ' finally'

" let him in."

" hai."

The door opened and Sasuke came in. stoic and indifferent as ever. He walked to the chair next to the Nara juvenile, shrugged off his jacked and sat down quietly.

" nice of you to finally join us, _sasuke."_ Tsunade said between grinded teeth.

" hehe!, maybe he's following the fashionably late method, general." Came kiba's mocking.

The Uchiha just raised his sight to Tsunade, ignoring the Inuzuka. " what is it this time?"

Two wards the Nara said." The Hyuuga."

Sasuke's demeanor changed. His jaw tightens. 'them again?'

" I'll give the coordinates." Commander Hatake sighed. From his side of the table he pressed on a button under it, from where a virtual screen came up. Showing the map of Japan " this is Nagano, yesterday morning." Kakashi zoomed in. " but after 4 pm, a missile was fired from the north sector, to land at the Zenkoo-ji temple." The screen shows a huge destruction at the historical site. " 4 were found dead and over 17 were found injured, add to that detectives , 6 were found buried and in a critical condition."

" seems that you're doing fine with the investigating, commander, why bothering sending for us." Shino noticed.

Tsunade stood up, to walk around the table when she explained. "that was the first warning, detective." She came to a holt staring at hideous view of people calling for help on the screen. " next, _they_ will fire more missiles at the sector, and after that we all know what _he_ would send at us." She turns her sight to the young detectives. " and to put it frankly to you, I don't have the weapons nor the army to face _it_ like last time."

Kakashi poked sternly. " and as I said earlier, the elderly council demands us for a deeper investigation regarding  
on if it's true or not Himiko san is with in this sector, they think that Hiashi might be saying the truth." He scratches his head helplessly. " they say after they arrived there this morning he was deeply upset."

" does he have any clue or even any evidence on which she _is_ in the sector." Uchiha Sasuke demanded.

The silver head commander turned to him, " he claims yes, and the council believes."

"That is not enough, Kakashi."

Shikamaru's voice cut through the conversation. " we all know that its not efficient, but the council are trying to avoid any problems between the sectors." He reasond. " and I bet they asked for time and made him agree on going through our own investigations." Dragging his eyes to the general, the Nara genius raises his eye brow at her. " correct?"

" bingo." The bosom woman said. " they dragged him to agree, and he gave us a week…."

" _a week?"_ Kibe rose from his seat abruptly. "how the hell are we going to find anything with in a week?"

Tsunade continued not giving him any mind. " that's why I sent for you, you are going to be working in two teams of two." She was searching for something in the drawers, when she glided two folders out. " kiba with shino.."

"Like always"

" what does that supposed to mean shino!" the Inuzuka shouted.

Handing the second group of papers to shikamaru, she finished. "shikamaru with Sasu chan." Tsynade mocked. Giving them a wink of good luck.

The annoyance in the Uchiha survivor was evident.

" all the information we gathered is in the folders." Kakashi instructed, " thank you for responding to our notice."

Making a shoeing sign with her hands, the blonde general orederd the detectives to get out of her office, and _not_ disappoint her.

They were all out, except for shikamaru , who noticed the Uchiha isn't following.

" a word kakashi" he growled. Walking out, ignoring his partner.

XxxxX

Hellooooo guyssss.

Am so so so sorry for not posting this earlier than now. ( like any one is waiting any way for you to post or not)

Oh really, wait till I tell them that am posting next week the next chapter ;-)..

Hope you would like me story hehehe.. sorry for not typing any writer's note last time.

Review!...and send me you observance please.

Ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Iniquitousness.

...the government at that time refused to declare to the rest of the world; Japan is going through hardship, for them, it was a sign of weakness. And so, the country continued its economic activities, as well as handing contributions to _less fortunate countries,_ building houses and schools, When the citizens of the said country was commencing sufferance, their homes were destroyed, from the disaster that accord at the end of 2004. Of course, journalists from abroad arrived the damaged sights to simulcast the accident, but even them overlooked what was really going on. Authorities had gone far as to order to keep everything opaque, any citizen who would talk of the trauma to outsiders would be hushed. Residents of Niigata prefecture, the city which the first earthquake had hit, were homeless, the children didn't receive education for two years further, and the sick as well as elderlies were being derelict. As expected, by the year 2006, mumbles of a possible up rise was spreading….

XxxxX

'how horrible!' she exasperated. Remarking at the sight that faced her straight when she entered Yamagata main hospital. the only one, after Tokyo's, that has enough compasity to recover 500 medical condition. To be more precise, the single hospital in the north of the central sector, the others are just clinics. Therefore, victims of Niigata's event were brought here.

" Dr. Haruno, we need you here." A nurse called for her from the reception.

" sumimasin, Haruno-san an injured lady needs a surgery immediately, she already lost a lot of blood." Another male-nurse ran to her, pulling her. Trying to overcome her overwhelm, she shook her head violently, causing her strange short pink locks to sway.

"sorry Aoi-san, it would be helpful if you write down my duties for today in paper and take it to my desk, thank you." Along with the male nurse, she dashed, arriving to the ER, she hurriedly wore the green ropes, geared herself with the right equipment, and immediately gone under action. The patient was in her late forties, and was in a critical condition, she might lose one of her internal organs if the hazel eyes doctor won't work fast, the surgery took roughly two hours.

There were too many, gritting her teeth, she ought to work faster than that. " who is the cause of this" she mumbled angrily, when exiting her office with the piece of paper, which she asked for earlier, in her hand.

" the basterd Hiashi who else."

Seething came from her right. surprisingly, her best friend/ rival: Ino Yamanka, could match her pace _with wearing heels_.

" they have called me this morning in Tokyo to come all the here and assist you. Can you believe that!, _in my day off."_ Tying her long platinum hair in a high pony tail, her pediatrician friend said with blatant annoyance. "many times I told them; Sakura can do fine in her own."

Both young doctors entered the pediatric floor. Pained Whines of children you can hear along the floor's trails.

" believe me, this time I won't."

XxxxX

The door of her small apartment made a loud creak, goodness!, if someone lives with her, they'd definitely be abruptly awake by hearing it. Think of it again, all the doors in this city, and probably the other cities in this miserable country, has to have a creak because of how old they are. They should be thankful to own a front door anyways. Even sliding screens are expensive now. With a sullen sigh, she dropped her bag to the floor, and took off her flat black shoes.

"tadaima." She called to no one.

Sakura Haruno is positively sick, tired and frustrated of everything now, how many times had the 18 year old doctor thought of quitting, But at last she gathered her wits and handed her reassignment before she left.

Before even thinking of the sweet thought of going straight to bed, the door knocked.

"forehead! Don't even think about pretending you're not in there. I saw you just now stepping inside." Her friend's glower came too fast for Sakura to hear, honestly how many words can she say in _two seconds._

Opening the door with its annoying creak again, she welcomed her best friend with a hug any way. "I wasn't thinking of doing that you know."

"Yeah right, you have been doing this to me for two years, shamelessly."

The short haired Haruno giggled despite her tiredness. "that's because you always visit in the wrong time."

Ino came in carrying a quite heavy traveling bag. "sorry for crashing that late, but you know me I hate the motels here, for heaven's sake they need to hire a house keeper. How can I sleep in dirty sheets." She spluttered, creasing her slender nose for emphases, already making her way to the bed room to settle in.

" green or black?" Sakura asked for the aquamarine eyes Yamanka's opinion of tea, filling the boiler with water.

"black."

Nodding to herself, she adjusted the boiler on the stove, and made her way to her small circular dinner table, and sat down on one of the two stools. Sakura wrung her hands together, attempting to keep her brain with her friend's talking.

Despite her looks, a girl with blonde hair, Ino is a brilliant doctor. Since she was young Sakura witnessed how hard her beautiful friend worked to earn her occupation. Though they often argued and call each other names, Both of them always stayed together through hard time that passed, and supported each other. They're like sisters. And It wasn't strange for the Yamanka to come and help her today in the hospital. Sakura holds great gratitude to her friend, but she will never say that out loud. So, for Ino to come to her at a time like this, and stay here like she owns the place, as well, was not strange.

" man, how hectic was today." Ino said while brushing her silky tassels. " I hope that creep Hiashi drops dead."

Sakura's intention peeked. " ah! By the way, how did you know the missile that dropped at the temple was sent by him Ino."

While undressing her self, Ino raised her voice from the bed room for Sakura to hear. " it's all over the news Fore head." Sashaying to the kitchen with her pajamas worn, holding an apologetic expression, Ino said. " am sorry, forgot that you hate listening to news."

"it's okay, don't sway it… I should have known anyway." Yes she hates listening to them.

Sitting in front the bubble gum haired girl, Ino stared at her worryingly. Indeed she is here, but with that distant look, she appeared to be miles away. Reaching to hold her hands reassuringly, Ino whispered, wooing at sakura like she was a bullied child, " I heard what happened today, you know it's not your fault right?"

"huh?" Sakura came to her surroundings.

" the nurses, they told me, about that woman. She hadn't the chance to survives any way."

Leave it to Ino and the nurses to spread news with much speed. "aha." Sakura mourned.

Today, under her hands, a woman passed away. Now she will never forgive her self, Ino predicted. "sakura.. people live and…"

Holding her hand up to shush her friend, Sakura sucked in her breath. "save it." She stood up, preparing the dark warm liquid to be drunk.

What is the purpose of a surgeon, or a doctor, if they can't save lives. This is the third time in which she couldn't save a life. Maybe it _is_ time to quite.

"but for you to hand your freaking future to the trash isn't right." Ino scolded.

"what future?" Sakura whirled at her friend, eyes wide open. " future of killing more people?. Drop it Ino, am not cut out for it." Banging to cups at the counter, she busied her self with pouring hot water to the black leaves.

The Yamanka knew what Her Petite friend is going through. To people, she is known to be the tough, reliable kind of person, but Ino is aware about how sentimental Sakura really is. And by witnessing such too many wounded and patients she couldn't help was too much. What happened today at the hospital wasn't new to any of the staff, but no one can adopt. Tokyo hospital has its share of the revolting sights as well.

Sighing, Ino wondered. "so, now what?. What are you going to do."

Serving the tea on the table, Sakura ran her slender fingers through her hair. " I don't know."

" this is the most stupidest thing you have ever done. And I know even I can't take it out of your head, but I hope you're doing the right thing forehead."

Sipping her warm drink. " don't worry Ino pig. Am going to be fine."

Glaring at her from the tip of the porcelain cup, Ino resented. "promise?"

"promise." They swore, giggling.

XxxxX

It started in Niigata, when people predicted it would come from Kyoto, but it happened in it next. The up-rise at first, consisted of group of people, going in manifestations, inveighing the government and its actions. Calling To open their minds, put the country and its citizen's needs, in their Niigata was suffering many difficulties, Kyoto city was calling for safety, its police department was crashed once again after commander Minato's disappearance, he left them to struggle with the Yakuza, the locals said. Shockingly, the high ups did not understood what their public wants, as a reply, they sent the army to the street…..

XxxxX

Sakura can't sleep tonight. Rustling with her sheets for three hours, she figured getting out of bed would be more resulting. She heated some tea, and headed for the balcony In the living room, tiptoeing to not wake her temporary roommate, who was sleeping in her futon in the bed room. Breathing in as much air as she can, she leaned on the rail.

' it's a full moon today.'

The reason why she became a doctor was because of her mother's wish. Hime Haruno was a scientist who had wished to be a doctor and saving lives. For she hadn't gained that, she rooted it in her daughter's head.

But!

If Sakura can not help people and reviving back their life. Why would she continue?

That woman today, the last surgery she operated, had a life, had children and a husband, who was mingling for her in the waiting room to move on with a _new life._ And because of _her_ she hadn't gain that. Sakura would have saved her but couldn't.

And that's why she quitted.

Not even caring if any one calls her a quitter. Yes her passed away mother would be disappointed. But sakura is ready to face her and make her _understand_ she cannot keep on doing this.

Is she overreacting?. Maybe. But its her decision and she is ready to take responsibility.

Pushing back her messy bright pink hair, she reached for the mail she received this morning from her rope pocket.

 _Dr. Haruno_

 _We are gladly accepting you_ _in our anatomy department…_

 _Tokyo security building._

Working her surgeon skills on dead bodies feels more content for her….

"hey.."

Sakura turned around to greet her sleepy friend. "sorry, have I woke you up? I made sure to be quite."

" no its okay, it's been long time since we chilled together." Ino mumbled groggily. " remember when we kids back in Niigata?"

Sakura nodded for her to continue. Smiling a bit.

" your mother would scold us for leaning on the balcony rail. Heh!, we thought we were ninjas. And can jump to my house's window"

They chuckled behind their hands, a habit they develop together, remembering their antics.

The Haruno parents passed away when Sakura was ten. Well, they tried to break it down for her, but she was old enough to understand her parents won't be with her anymore.

They were from the resisters of the government in the up rise that accrued eight years ago. And were killed when the it became a public revolution by the army, who were sent to stop and hinder the movement. That's why she hates news programs, they are the ones who presented her the death of her mama and papa. Ino's parents were from the rebels too, but they managed to move from the city and keep it low.

How devastating the news were. Sakura has no other relatives, so the Yamanakas took her in, until she decided she wants to live alone. It was unsettling for them at first but they got convinced.

Both girls chatted quietly for some time, until the blonde Yamanka decided it was time for bed. She has to have her beauty sleep after all, sun will rise soon.

Sakura slept after the sun rose, at 7 a.m. with a troubled after pondering for too long.

XxxxX

-_-.. sorry for uploading such a disappointing chapter. But writing all of that in one day, waking at seven in the morning till late after noon, with cleaning chores, is not easy. Its just that I promised I would post next week last time. But hey!. Think of it as a filler. ^^

Reviewwwww….

Till next time…. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
